Biocides, and in particular pesticides such as fungicides, insecticides and herbicides, are important auxiliary agents for agriculture in order to protect crops and to increase their quality and harvest yield. Depending on the various and often very specific needs, a magnitude of actives exist showing very different chemical structures and behaviours. Nevertheless, it is well known from the state of the art that it remains difficult to prepare solid or even liquid compositions of these actives which are exhibiting a satisfying stability, especially if stored at very low or elevated temperatures over a longer period. In addition to storage stability and the ability to prepare stable tank mixes, the influence of additives and adjuvants on bioperformance is of elevated importance. Their choice is governed by many additional parameters, such as ease to manufacture, a low toxicological and ecotoxicological profile, their compatibility such formulations such as emulsifiable concentrates (EC), oil in water emulsions (EW), suspo-emulsions (SE) and concentrated suspensions in water (SC) or in oil (OD)
In this context reference is made to EP 0645962 B1 (Nanomura) disclosing a sprinkling foliage with aqueous solutions of methanol, said solution optionally containing glycine or glycerophosphates. EP 2130435 A1 (Cosmo Oil) specifically refers to an agent for improving alkali resistance of a plant, which is characterized by containing 5-aminolevulinic acid, a derivative thereof or a salt of any of them, and for example an iron salt of a glycerol phosphate.
The problem underlying the present invention has been to overcome the disadvantages of the state of the art. In particular it has been the object to provide new additives for agricultural compositions fulfilling a complex profile of application requirements: adjuvant properties in order to support and increase the performance of the biocides within the compositions, high stability of the compositions also over longer storage times and different storage temperatures, compatibility with a wide range of biocides, and low foaming behavior, and in particular high ability for complexing hard water cations.